


Soul of a Poet

by Anonymous



Category: Archy and Mehitabel - Don Marquis, Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bugs & Insects, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knew it was a 50/50 chance whether he would get a vision of his soulmate, or just a thousand cockroaches.





	Soul of a Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [FFA](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/295374.html?thread=1672524238#cmt1672524238).
> 
> Inspired by [this comment](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/295140.html?thread=1671231460#cmt1671231460).

Jack had steeled himself for disappointment. He knew it was a 50/50 chance whether he would get a vision of his soulmate, or just a thousand cockroaches. But his heart still sank when he switched on the attic light, and saw the horde of cockroaches blinking at him. He sat heavily.

After the horde scattered into the dark corners, there remained one lone cockroach standing in the middle of the floor. Improbably, it was holding a tiny scrap of paper in its legs, which it presented to Jack.

Jack knelt down to look closer.

"hello friend do you like poetry"


End file.
